We hypothesize that the risk of low birth weight and other poor pregnancy outcomes in low income and minority women is associated with increased oxidative stress. The parent study tests this hypothesis in 1,200 low-income and minority pregnant women from Camden, NJ by measuring the influence of urinary excretion of 8-iso-PGF-2alpha and 8-oxo-7,8 dihydro-2 deoxyguanosine (8-OH-dG) excretion, in the maternal-fetal unit on low birth weight and other poor pregnancy outcomes. 8-OH-dG is a surrogate for the assessment of oxidative damage to the DNA. The objective of this supplemental project is to complete the project by answering questions not specifically addressed in the original application. Specific aims are as follows: To measure the 8-OH-dG content of fetal and maternal lymphocyte DNA and to correlate them with urinary 8-OH-dG at week 28. To determine the importance of fetal lymphocyte 8-OH-dG for low birth weight, fetal growth restriction and other poor outcomes. To collect and stabilize cord blood mRNA for future research. To continue enrolling women into the cohort, monitoring them during pregnancy and collecting cord blood at delivery. [unreadable] [unreadable]